sonic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Andrea Tower
*Unnamed father † *Amanda Tower |nickname = *Andy *Anna *Annie *Girl Genius *Prodigy Mechanist |species = Human |gender = Female |height = 160 cm (5' 3") |weight = 47 kg (103 lb.) |hair color = Light brown |skin color = Peach |eye color = Blue |attire = *Sky blue goggles *Black sweater *Dark blue jeans *Knee high brown boots |alignment = Good |affiliation = *Kingdom of Acorn/Republic of Acorn *Freedom Fighters **Freedom Fighters ***Team Fighters ***Team Rose *United Federation **G.U.N. ***Team Dark |likes = }} |dislikes = |skills = |title1 = Andrea Tower }}Andrea Tower is one of the main protagonists in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics. She is a human. History Past Some time later, Andrea came across Blaze the Cat while on their own. While Andrea hid from Blaze in the bushes so they could get closer to talk to her, Blaze noticed her, so Andrea introduced herself and asked if she wanted to be friends. Once Blaze greeted her, Andrea took Blaze to her home where they met Vanilla. Over a cup of tea, Andrea learned that Blaze was looking for the Sol Emeralds which had been taken by Dr. Eggman so she could save her world. Andrea therefor offered out of friendship to be Blaze's guide when she refused to seek Sonic's help, which Blaze reluctantly accepted. While looking for and collecting the Sol Emeralds, Andrea offered Blaze need help of Sonic, but was declined, when they met Knuckles. Andrea introduced Blaze and Knuckles to each other (though she infuriated Knuckles by mentioning his shortcomings), but when Knuckles grew suspicious of Blaze, Andrea had to leave with Blaze while leaving Knuckles buried under rocks. A while later, Andrea was looking for Sonic for his help despite Blaze's protest. Her statement finally made Blaze smile, much to Andrea's joy. Sometime later, Andrea and Blaze finally found Sonic and Tails. However, Blaze still did not want their help and left, so Andrea followed her despite wondering why she did not ask for their help. When Blaze then asked Andrea what kind of person Sonic was, Andrea simply answered that he was "like the wind." Later, after getting six Sol Emeralds back, Knuckles came to settle the score with Blaze. However, Andrea helped Blaze get away by flying off with her in the Extreme Gear. Andrea and Blaze eventually made it to Dead Line where they got the last Sol Emerald back and finally joined forces with Sonic and Tails. As Cream was scared of hearing from her friends that both their dimensions were on the verge of vanishing due to Dr. Eggman and Eggman Nega's mischief, she was taken hostage by Dr. Eggman as a trap for Blaze. However, Andrea was saved by Blaze at Point W and the two were happily reunited as close friends. A while afterwards, Andrea came to Blaze's aid with Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails when Eggman and Eggman Nega drained all her Sol Emeralds of their power to conquer both dimensions. There, Andrea and her friends gave Blaze their moral support, allowing Blaze to recharge the Sol Emeralds and become Burning Blaze. After Super Sonic and Burning Blaze had defeated the doctors and saved both dimensions, Andrea was crying over that Blaze had left to go home to her world. However, she became much happier upon learning from Sonic that Blaze promised to see them again. Shattered World Crisis Act One Worlds Unite Act Two The Case of the Pirate Princess Freedom Fighters Take back the world and aftermath Fallout About a month later, The Fate of Dr. Eggman Along with Rouge and Shadow, they found a seemingly amnesiac Dr. Eggman in a village, dealing and becoming friendly with Sonic and the Chaotix. After Eggman mentioned Eggman Land however, Shadow revealed his, Rouge and Andrea's presence and got ready to destroy the doctor. While Sonic led Shadow away from Dr. Eggman, Personality Andrea is very kind-hearted, sweet, and genuinely. Regardless, she always remorseful when her feelings get the better of her. Relationships Shadow the Hedgehog Andrea takes an interest in Shadow the Hedgehog especially when he returns after supposedly sacrificing himself to stop the ARK from hurtling into the earth. Over time Andrea making good friends with Shadow, he has also shown signs of liking him. Andrea did as well shed one tear when she learned Shadow was supposedly dead. Andrea also reminds Shadow of Maria. Blaze the Cat As Blaze was traveling alone, after defeating Dr. Eggman for the first time, Andrea had surprised her by hiding. Blaze was a little hostile, but Andrea instead walked up towards her and invited her to Cream's house, along with Vanilla the Rabbit. Blaze thought this to be calmly eerie about the way they would treat a stranger. Andrea then agreed to show Blaze around, starting their adventure, acting similar to Tails in the Sonic campaign. Throughout, Blaze was only focused on collecting all of the Sol Emeralds but as they travel, Blaze soon feels a bond, finally seeing Andrea as a friend and not a guide. She was very worried about Andrea's safety after she destroyed the Eggman robot that captured Andrea and briefly thought she had been consumed in the explosion, causing her to frantically search the robot's wreckage before she found Andrea had used her Extreme Gear powers to escape the explosion. Friends/allies *Avatar *Blaze the Cat (close friend) *Chaotix **Charmy Bee **Espio the Chameleon **Vector the Crocodile *Cheese the Chao *Cream the Rabbit *E-123 Omega *Miles "Tails" Prower (mechanical partner) *Resistance **Amy Rose (best friend) **Knuckles the Echidna *Rouge the Bat *Shadow the Hedgehog (good friend) *Silver the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog (best friend and ally) *Tangle the Lemur *Wisps Enemies *Black Arms *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Orbot **Cubot **Badniks Horde *Rough *Time Eater *Tumble Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Inventors Category:Females Category:Freedom Fighters (Kingdom of Acorn) Category:G.U.N.